Commercial power cable comprises a number of differing layers of materials, each layer generally serving a different function. One example of such power cable commonly comprises a central conductive core, an insulation layer surrounding the core, a shield layer surrounding the insulation layer, and an exterior jacket surrounding the shield layer. Because the useful life of the power cable, in particular the insulation layer thereof, is generally reduced by the presence of moisture, it is common to locate a water-impervious layer between the shield layer and the exterior jacket, as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,597 to Uematsu.
Notwithstanding the teachings of the Uematsu patent, it has been observed that pin holes and cracks develop in the water-impervious layer of the type of power cable disclosed in Uematsu when such power cable is utilized in a commercial environment, particularly when aluminum or copper are utilized as the water-impervious layer. The formation of pin holes and cracks in the water-impervious layer is of course undesirable, and occasionally results in such significant damage to the power cable as to necessitate replacement thereof.
It would be desirable to provide certain manufactured goods such as power cable with a water impervious layer or boundary, that is able to provide the manufactured goods with a relatively long useful life when utilized in a commercial environment.
Surprising, it has been discovered that, when a relatively thin layer of certain electrically non-conductive adhesives are utilized to bond an electrically-conductive non-metallic layer of a particular material to a layer of selected kinds or types of electrically-conductive metal foil, a laminate able to provide the manufactured goods with a relatively long useful life and possessing substantial electrical conductivity across the thickness dimension thereof is produced as a result.